Twilight Valley
by aBoOm-Un
Summary: All the secrets that everybody wants to know are coming out for the first time. The truth about the Uchiha massacre is revealed, how Sasuke got the Mangekyou Sharingan, and how Kyuubi escaped for a second time.


_**Twilight Valley**_

**Summary: All the secrets that everybody wants to know are coming out for the first time. The truth about the Uchiha massacre is revealed, how Sasuke got the Mangekyou Sharingan, and how Kyuubi escaped for a second time.**

**Genre: Tragedy/Family**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not Masashi Kishimoto.**

**- **Normal Narrating

- _Italic Flashback_

_By aBoOm-Un_

It was a dark day when they arrived.

Sasuke could feel it in his bones. He could feel it in his heart.

And, to tell you the entire truth, it chilled him to the very core.

When he first got back to Konoha, he wasn't thinking. He didn't think of the reason he left Konoha in the first place. He didn't remember that he didn't want Sakura to get close to him, otherwise he could never kill Itachi. He just remembered what happened earlier that day…Orochimaru actually got his body that day. On his 16th birthday.

…

"_Sasuke-kun!" She screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. His eyes narrowed upon the young woman, as her desperate pleas did nothing. His eyes were cold and lifeless. But his mind wasn't. Sasuke's mind was wide awake, desperately finding a way to communicate with the hysterical kunoichi. He wanted to tell her… He wanted to let her know he was still alive…_

_Only just._

_He was careless. He could have easily taken the Snake Sannin out. He begrudgingly cursed himself._

"_Crud."_

_It stated that one morning. Sasuke was standing by his windowsill in Orochimaru's hideout, with the window open. The breeze was blowing his long, ebony locks behind him, and he (for once) felt fully at peace._

_He __**knew **__all along that the Snake Sannin wanted his body…_

_He __**knew **__all along that Orochimaru would get him some day…_

_He __**knew **__all along that Orochimaru knew about his feelings…_

_And he sure as hell knew that when Orochimaru did get his body, he would kill her, just to torture them both._

_Usually, when Orochimaru needed a new body, he would kill the person first, and then take over the body. No biggie. _

_This however, was different._

"Sadistic jerk."_ Sasuke angrily thought to himself, as his katana clashed with Orochimaru's. Despite Orochimaru being in control of his body, Sasuke was fighting him, all in his mind._

"_LET ME OUT OF HERE AND GIVE ME MY BODY BACK, YOU MISERABLE FREAK!!!"_

_He knew that the Snake Sannin could hear him… He just chose to ignore him. Silently cursing under his breath, he lunged at the Sannin. Orochimaru simply smirked, and took a wild slash at Sasuke. It hit him right across the chest, leaving a large cut. Sasuke cursed once more, and looked at the sight. Sakura was standing infront of him, tears streaming down her face. Sasuke just stared blankly at her. _

"_SAKURA!!!" She couldn't hear him… Nobody could. It was just a empty scream inside his head, only heard by the Otokage.._

_He smirked, and licked his lips. "Sorry Sakura-chan, but I don't think I could ever be the Sasuke you used to know." With that sentence, he pulled out his katana, and ran towards her._

_All was silent._

"_SAKURA!!!" Sasuke flung a kunai at Orochimaru. This time, it hit him. Right in the stomach._

_Suddenly, his body stopped. He made a bit of a gurgling noise, and his hand flew up to his forehead._

"Thank God."

_Sasuke left Orochimaru for a moment, and pressed up against the walls of his skull, hoping to maybe get control of his body back. _

_His body fell back against the wall, grunting and panting. Sakura, fully aware it was Orochimaru, not Sasuke, looked very concerned._

_Sasuke's blood ran cold. "S-Sakura…"_

_Sakura took two small steps towards Sasuke's body._

"_Please Sakura… Don't…"_

_Sakura slowly walked over to Sasuke's body, which was now twitching in pain. She reached out, and gently touched his face._

_Sasuke's body twitched. He slapped her hand away, and despite being in great pain, stood up. Sakura smiled sadly at him._

"_You're never going to be the Sasuke I knew after this."_

_He glared at her. Sasuke's heart sped up._

"Oh my God…"

Sakura had began crying again.

"_Please…"_

_Her hands went up to his face._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_She looked deep into his eyes._

"_I know you can hear me… So please respond…"_

_The next thing he knew, a pair of soft lips were pressed up against his own. His eyes were wide and blank. Orochimaru inside of him had stopped trying to kill Sasuke and his eyes had widened._

"_Crap."_

_Sasuke, realizing this was his chance, flung another kunai at Orochimaru, and then ran over to his body when it was on the ground, put his foot on his chest, and pointed his katana at the Snake Sannin's throat._

"_Get out of my body. __**NOW.**__"_

_With a final glare at Sasuke, Orochimaru faded from Sasuke's body. Sasuke felt his control over his body was restored. As his first act…_

_Sasuke shut his eyes, and fully accepted the kiss._

…

Now that he looked back on it, it was her first kiss, wasn't it? And counted as his… The one Naruto and him shared didn't count.

After Sakura and Naruto saved Sasuke from the Otokage's grasp, Sasuke tried to sort his own feelings.

…

_Naruto walked in silence on the way back, as Sakura was giggling, blushing, hugging Sasuke and whatnot. Sasuke also walked in silence, smiling slightly as Sakura giggled and touched his face._

"_I'm so happy you're back, Sasuke-kun."_

_In a rather bold action, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, adding some slight color to his cheeks. He smiled slightly at her. "Aa."_

_She giggled slightly, and kissed him once more on the cheek. Naruto made a slight noise, which sounded crossed between a sob and a hiss. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at the Kyuubi vessel. He caught their eye, but then he let out a snort and tossed his head. "I'll leave you guys alone."_

_Naruto walked quickly on ahead. From behind, Sasuke and Sakura could see him hastily wipe his eyes on his sleeve._

…

Naruto hated Sakura loving Sasuke… When he devoted his life to her, she rejected him… But, when a double-crossing anti-social maniac came back, she accepted him with open arms… What did he do to deserve Sakura's love? Nothing.

But he got it anyway.

Naruto seethed about this for a few weeks, but eventually got over it. Hinata helped speed up the process, mind you. Yes, the shy Hyuuga Heiress had captured Uzumaki Naruto's heart, and he couldn't take it back. Sakura was so happy for her shy friend, who had crushed on Naruto from the beginning.

…

"_S-Sakura-chan!" A timid voice called out. Sakura spun around to see Hinata standing behind her, along with Naruto. Naruto had a goofy grin on his face, and his arm was around Hinata's waist. Hinata's trademark blush was upon her face, and she had a smile on her face. Sakura beamed at the sight of the two._

"_Hey guys! How are you?"_

"_F-Fine thanks, S-Sakura-chan." Hinata mumbled. Naruto pulled her a bit closer to him, and her pink blush turned red. Naruto grinned, and with his free hand, rubbed the back of his head._

"_Ehh…Sorry, Hinata-chan."_

_Hinata gasped slightly, and stammered, "I-It's fine, N-Naruto-kun! I-I'm s-serious… Aii!" Naruto had kissed her lightly on the cheek, spreading a large grin across his face. Hinata looked so happy she could explode, and her cheeks were a deep crimson. Sakura grinned at the pair._

"_I'll leave you guys alone. See you later."_

"_Catcha later, Sakura-chan!"_

"_B-Bye, S-Sakura-chan!"_

…

After Naruto fully recovered from the whole 'Sasuke and Sakura Together' Issue, Sasuke fully accepted the 'terms' of becoming her boyfriend, despite Itachi still being alive. Sakura once stated (happily) that 'Sasuke couldn't keep his male hormones down anymore.' Sasuke looked totally mortified, then turned a deep red, and mumbled a quiet "Hn." Naruto had taken one look at his best friend and had a laughing fit so strong it knocked him over, which Sasuke responded to by chasing him around Konoha with his Chidori. After about 10 minutes of chasing, Sakura had to stop Sasuke, and Kakashi gave him the lecture about 'Never turning Chidori on your teammates'. After Kakashi gave him the long and boring lecture, Sakura let out a giggle, kissed Sasuke on the cheek, and ran home before Sasuke could respond to the kiss she gave him.

Yes, times were good. Sasuke had gotten the girl he never knew he had a crush on, Naruto had discovered Sakura wasn't for him and found true happiness, Sasuke had come back, and even Kakashi had found someone to protect and love forever.

However, not all was good. Three years later, on that one dark day, 'he' arrived back in Konoha. Sasuke knew something would happen that day… He just wasn't sure what.

…

_That morning when Sasuke woke up, he just had a feeling. Usually, he would wake up great, knowing he was waking up next to the young woman he loved most. However, today… Today was different from the rest._

_He rolled out of bed, with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Brushing it off then, he stripped of his clothes and climbed in the shower. After his shower, as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he was greeted by a slightly frowning young woman with unruly pink hair. "You done in the bathroom yet, princess?"_

"_Relax," Sasuke smirked. "I'm out now, aren't I?"_

"_Yeah." A pair of arms slipped around his neck, and a soft pair of lips pressed against his own. "Why did you just get up and go? You made me worry."_

"_You worry too much." Sasuke yawned, looking Sakura straight in the eyes. Despite it being early still, they shone brightly. "Relax a little."_

_He wished he could say that for himself, though. That gut feeling of something bad happening wouldn't leave him alone. Sakura noticed him frowning to himself, and muttered, "What's up?" She ran her hand through his damp hair. "You're frowning."_

_Sasuke looked up in surprise, but quickly changed his expression. "Aren't I always frowning?"_

"_Not anymore, you're not. I won't allow it." Sakura kissed him on the cheek. "Go put some clothes on, you."_

_Sasuke smirked. "As you wish, m'lady." He mockingly said, bowing slightly. Sakura frowned at him._

"_You're mean."_

"_I'm aware."_

"_Graah, you suck."_

"_Hah. Sakura, __**YOU **__suck."_

_Sakura opened her mouth, but then blushed red. "Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Yo… Arrgghh, forget it! I hate you…" Sakura groaned, running a hand through her hair. "I'm taking a shower." She attempted to walk past Sasuke, but he blocked the doorway._

_He smirked at her. "There's enough room for two."_

"_S-Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Yes?"_

"…_Come with me." Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom._

…

After the shower event, Sasuke and Sakura had headed off to the Hokage's office. Naruto had moved everything in there as soon as he'd heard of his promotion. When he heard that he was now the Sixth Hokage, or Rokudaime, Sakura, Sasuke, and everybody else who could see his face wasn't sure how he was going to react. His expression was unreadable. After a couple of minutes silence, there was a quiet chuckle. Then there was laughter. Before anybody could realise it, Naruto was on his knees, tears in his eyes and a large smile on his face. There, it was, that the Sixth Hokage realized that you can do anything if you put everything into it.

Soon after, Neji decided to confess to Tenten about the feelings he had been harboring for her over the past couple of years.

…

"_Tenten…"_

"_Yes, Neji?"_

"_I've decided…"_

"_Decided wha-"_

_Tenten never got a chance to finish. Neji had planted his lips upon her own, in a sweet kiss she had been waiting for so many years. She simply let out a sigh, and leant it to enjoy it._

…

Now that he looked back, Sasuke had thought, _"Why would this be bad?" _But no, the happiness was about to be shattered.

…

_Sasuke was standing on top of the Hokage mountain, along with Sakura and the newly-appointed Rokudaime. The Hokage was standing there on the cliff, a light breeze sending his cloak fluttering in the breeze. He let out a contented sigh, and smiled over at his two teammates. Sakura gave him a small grin, and said slyly, "So…What are you gonna give to Hinata as a gift from becoming Rokudaime, Hokage-sama?"_

_Naruto choked on his own spit, and a faint blush covered his cheeks. "I…I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about, Sakura-chan."_

"_Dobe, don't lie. Just tell."_

_Naruto bowed his head slightly, and said softly, "I'm gonna let her move into my new home with me."_

"_She's gonna love it, Naruto." Sakura said softly, placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Believe me."_

_Naruto sighed, and stared straight out over the village. "Sakura-chan… Sasuke-teme…(Sasuke twitched slightly at the nickname, but said nothing) You __**DO **__realise I'd do anything for her, right?"_

_He paused for a moment._

"_I love her, I really do. I'd give the world for her."_

_Naruto smiled at the thought of her. "Hinata-chan…"_

_Sakura smiled at him. "Naruto-sama, maybe you should… Y'know. Propose."_

_Naruto gasped slightly, and turned red. "Sakura-chan! …Do you think I should?"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Rushing much?"_

_Naruto glared at him. "Teme, don't piss off the Hokage."_

"_Relax, Hokage-__**sama**__, I'm just razzing ya."_

_Naruto frowned at him, but then smirked at him. _

"_You're such a retard, teme."_

"_Love you too, dobe."_

"…_!"_

_Naruto never responded to Sasuke. He was too busy staring out over Konoha. He frowned slightly._

"_Rokudaime-sama? Is something wrong?"_

"…_Akatsuki."_

_Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened. "What?! Are they there?!" Sasuke said forcefully, staring out onto the horizon. Sakura came up and held onto his arm, panic in her eyes._

_Because indeed, there were cloaked figures over the yonder. Sasuke gritted his teeth._

"_Itachi."_

_Sasuke ran to the edge, and went down the cliff as quickly as possible. Naruto quickly ran after him, and held him back. "No Sasuke! We at least need to summon a troop. Wait."_

_Sasuke glared at his best friend, but then sighed. "You're right."_

_Naruto nodded. "Sakura-chan. Summon the Rookie 9, the ANBU squads, all the Jounin, all the Medics. We need as many people as possible to help. Hurry!"_

_Sakura nodded. She quickly ran off. Sasuke watched her leave, but then said, "I'm going with her, Naruto." Naruto smirked at him, and nodded. _

"_Go for it, you horndog."_

_Sasuke glared full force at his best friend, slight color on his face. "Hn." The avenger then ran off after his lover._

_Naruto smiled as his best friend ran off. He then turned back to the figures in the distance. The faint sound of a bell ringing faded into the breeze._

"_Crap."_

_Naruto ran off down the hill after his friends. He looked out again, but then debated a bit. After hesitating for a second, he went down to his office. The troops would be here soon enough._

…

"_Hokage-sama, what are your orders?" Shikamaru asked seriously, looking Naruto straight in the eyes. Naruto sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. _

"_We have to attack. It's our only option."_

_There was a nervous murmur throughout the room. Naruto sighed, and raised his hand. The babble instantly died away, and Naruto continued. "Everybody prepare yourselves."_

"_How are we supposed to prepare ourselves?" A panicked voice asked. "We haven't had any training! And we're supposed to fight the AKATSUKI?!"_

"_Are you off your rocker?!" A gruff voice asked, panic clear in his voice. Naruto frowned._

"_SILENCE!"_

_Everybody in the room stared at him. Naruto paused for a moment, but then continued on a softer note. "We will triumph. I assure you on my own life. Hokage's honor."_

_Naruto raised his hand, and placed it over his heart. A few eyes still had fear in them, but most eyes had courage and determination. "We will win the war! Yosh!" Lee yelled out after a bit. _

_After a moment of silence, Ino yelled out, "We will win!"_

"_We will triumph over evil!" Shikamaru said confidently, smiling at his teammates. They smiled right back at him. Shikamaru spun around to look at Naruto, who had a small smile on his face. Shikamaru smiled weakly, and gave Naruto a salute. "We'll do it for Asuma."_

"_I'll do it for my dead family. I will make sure I send Itachi to the fiery depths of hell!" Sasuke said forcefully, a determined look in his eye._

"_LET'S DO THIS THING!"_

"_YEAH!!!"_

_Naruto grinned. This was his friends, fighting for his town. "I will fight alongside you all. I will be there for you!"_

_There was a loud roar of "TO WAR!" and everybody filed out of the room. However, one person stayed behind. She was a nineteen year old woman, with pale white eyes and indigo hair. Naruto looked straight at her, and she looked straight back._

_**GLOMP.**_

"_N-Naruto-sama!_

_He buried his face into his girlfriends hair. "Hinata-chan…"_

_She let out a quiet giggle. "Naruto-sama… Shouldn't we be heading out?"_

"_In a moment, my sweet." Naruto silenced her in a kiss. He hesitated for a second when he pulled away from her, though. _

"_Should I do it?" He wondered. "Oh, the hell with it. I'll do it."_

_Naruto sighed, and looked Hinata straight in the eyes. "Hinata-chan?"_

"_Yes, Naruto-kun?"_

_He let out a sigh, and fell down onto one knee. He quickly reached into the pocket of his Hokage robes, and pulled out the tiny box he had in there for quite some time._

_Hinata gasped loudly, and her hands went up to her chest, crossing over her heart. Naruto looked deep into her eyes, and smiled at her._

"_Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?"_

_Hinata nearly fainted. She stammered, "I-Uh-Ohmygosh-Narutokun!" Naruto raised an eyebrow._

"_I have __**NO **__idea what you just said."_

"_Yes I will marry you!"_

"…_That's better."_

_Naruto slipped the ring onto her finger, and stood up. The moment he straightened up, he was hugged tightly by his future wife._

"_Mmm… Hinata-chan. I will make sure I will make the rest of your life great…"_

"_You already have, Naruto-kun. You already have."_

_Naruto laughed slightly, and kissed her on the cheek. "We better get moving. I don't want to leave my town waiting, do I?"_

"_Of course not. I'll be alongside you the entire time, Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto grinned a wide, toothy smile at his future wife. "Thank you, Hinata-chan."_

…

Naruto and Hinata left his office soon after, and headed out onto the battle field. But, nothing prepared Naruto for what was about to happen next…And Sasuke could barely live with himself after he had to do that.

…

_As Samehada came down upon Naruto's shoulder, he let out a yell of pain. He collapsed onto the ground, holding his shoulder in pain, grunting as he felt his blood seep over his shoulder. He looked up in pain at Kisame, who had a grin upon his face. He had a war cry, and painfully looked around. From behind him, Hinata was running towards him, Byakugan activated. Her hair was flying into her face, and she had a look of determination on her face. She was so caught up in getting to Naruto, she failed to notice the figure come out towards her back._

_The next thing she knew, Uchiha Itachi was driving a sword into her back. _

_Naruto didn't have time to scream. He could only watch helplessly as his lover fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe._

_The next thing he did was open his mouth and scream._

"_HINATA-CHAN!!!!"_

_**NO… THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING…**_

_Tears fell out of Naruto's eyes. _

_**THIS JUST COULDN'T BE…**_

_He screwed his eyes up in pain, remorse, and sorrow._

_**HE HAD ONLY PROPOSED AN HOUR AGO…**_

_He opened his eyes. They had turned red, and the pupil was a vertical red slit._

_Kyuubi was escaping._

_**HINATA-CHAN WAS DEAD…**_

_He rose to his feet shakily, fingernails growing into claws._

_**IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT…**_

_He glared full force at the man in front on him, who had killed his lover._

_**THERE'S GONNA BE HELL TO PAY!!**_

_Naruto let out a roar of fury, and charged at Itachi._

_Itachi was prepared for Naruto to attack, but he never expected to be hit. Naruto landed a punch square on Itachi's jaw, which sent him spiraling backwards over 20 feet. Naruto began to bleed at every pore, and his ears turned large and furry. Five tails appeared behind him, and his canines grew large. Itachi slammed against a tree, and spat out some blood. He glared at the Kyuubi vessel, who had murder written all over his face. He shakily stood up, grasping the tree for support. As he looked back at Naruto however, a flicker of fear came across Itachi's face._

_Seven thrashing tails were clearly visible. Naruto was now looking more like the fox and less of himself._

_**UCHIHA ITACHI…**_

_**KILLED MY WIFE…**_

_**I'LL KILL HIM.**_

_**DOESN'T MATTER WHAT SASUKE SAYS…**_

_**I'LL KILL HIM!!**_

_Naruto charged straight at Itachi, baring his fangs. Itachi quickly made the correct handsigns, and muttered, "Katon: Gōkaikyū no Jutsu."_

_A large fireball came hurling towards the Kyuubi vessel. Naruto ran straight into it…_

…_And came out, unscathed._

_Naruto let out a roar of fury, as another tail came out from behind him. Despair, uncertainty, and fear all came across Itachi's face as Naruto charged towards him. _

"_DOBE! STOP!!"_

_Naruto stopped in his tracks, and looked around. Behind him, his best friend stood, Sharingan activated, a furious look upon his face. "ITACHI! I'll kill you!!"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sakura came running towards Sasuke. Suddenly, Naruto charged straight at her, and slashed her across the face. _

"_AGGHHH!"_

"_SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke could only scream. He looked straight at his best friend. He had a murderous, evil grin on his face._

_Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame and Sakura could only stare helplessly as Naruto grew out his ninth and final tail._

…

_Silence._

_Deafening Silence._

_Then, a scream._

_Naruto screamed in pain as his transformation took underway. He clutched his head in pain, as his skin grew red, flaming fur. His body grew over 10 times his original height, and his feet grew padded and clawed._

"_SASUKE-KUN! Don't let him let Kyuubi get out! Goddammit!" Sakura screamed hoarsely, tears falling down her face. Sasuke could only stare helplessly._

No…

This couldn't be Naruto…

Naruto was his best friend…

But, since Kyuubi is escaping…

The only thing he could do, is follow in Itachi's footsteps…

AND KILL NARUTO.

HIS BEST FRIEND.

_Sasuke grimaced, and took another look at his best friend. There was no more Uzumaki Naruto in front of them… It was __Kyuubi no Youko__. He gulped, and hung his head. His bangs hid his face from view, but Itachi could tell. _

_He was crying. After all these years of determination to not be like his evil older brother, he was now forced to. To kill his best friend, to save himself, his love, and his town._

_Kyuubi grinned, and looked down on Sasuke._

"_Uchiha Sasuke. Why are you crying? This should be a good day… The day you kill your brother."_

"_Why is it a good day? If I kill my brother, but all the while, I also kill my best friend?"_

"_You will get the Mangekyou Sharingan… If you even CAN kill me, that is."_

_Kyuubi threw back his head and laughed. "You are still like Uchiha Madara, you know that? He had to kill his best friend once, too… And he did it. No question."_

_Sasuke glared up at the fox, tears staining his cheeks. "That means I'd never be like Uchiha Madara." He gulped, and looked at the floor again. "You aren't the Naruto I know, you sick bastard." Sakura nodded weakly at him. Kisame and Itachi looked at each other, eyebrows raised._

"_I'm not Naruto, you're right. That means you will be easily be able to kill me."_

"_You are nothing more then what has become of him."_

_Sasuke threw a kunai at Kyuubi. He knocked it carelessly away with his paw. "You can't kill me by a kunai, you idiot. You have to properly fight me." Kisame frowned at Sasuke, and then at Kyuubi. Itachi simply watched passively from the side._

"_I don't want to, though. I can't kill what's become of my best friend."_

_He shut his eyes tightly, and though back over the choices._

…

_**Choice 1; Kill Kyuubi/Naruto, get Mangekyou Sharingan, save Konohagakure.**_

_**Choice 2; Leave Kyuubi/Naruto alone, destroy Konoha. **_

…

_Sasuke sighed. He didn't have a choice, did he? He quickly made a few choice hand signals. He held his hand out, and the forest could only hear chirping birds._

_Sasuke let out a roar of fury, and charged straight at Kyuubi, slamming his Chidori straight into Kyuubi's chest, where his heart was._

_There was silence. Blood splattered across Sasuke's face. _

_The silence was deafening. Itachi and Kisame slipped away from the battle, unnoticed._

_Then, there was a chuckle. Kyuubi chuckled. Then, he began to laugh, and laugh. Kyuubi chuckled, "Uchiha Sasuke. Did you actually think you could kill me by a simple Chidori?"_

_Kyuubi swiped at Sasuke. It hit him in the chest and he went flying back about 60 feet. He continued on a louder note. "I am KYUUBI NO YOUKO! KING OF ALL BIJUU!"_

_Sasuke spat up some blood, and frowned at Kyuubi. He was right; a simple Chidori couldn't kill him. What could he do?_

_Kyuubi's ears twitched slightly. At this action, a light bulb went off in Sasuke's head. _

"_Of course…"_

_Sasuke pulled out his katana. _

"_If I attack the behind of Kyuubi's ear, I should be able to cut through… Then, if I have the guts to, I'll go INTO his head, and stab his brain…"_

_Sasuke took a step back, gritting his teeth. Then, he ran at Kyuubi, and lunged onto his face._

"_What the hell? Get off of me, Uchiha!!"_

_Kyuubi shook his head violently. Sasuke nearly went flying off, but grabbed hold of one of Kyuubi's ears. He flung himself over the top of it, and nestled himself into the nook of Kyuubi's ear. Kyuubi hissed, and threw his head back. _

"_Get off of me you freakin' weirdo!"_

_Sasuke ignored Kyuubi, and positioned his katana above his head. After a quick moment, he brought in down on the base of Kyuubi's ear, leaving a large cut, just big enough to squeeze through._

_Kyuubi let out a roar of pain, and spun his head around, viciously trying to bite at Sasuke. Sasuke slipped in through the small opening behind Kyuubi's ear, and almost puked at the stench of the inside of Kyuubi's head. He gripped the inside of Kyuubi's skull, and looked straight at his target._

_He nearly puked when his eyes rested on Kyuubi's brain. It was a dark purple, and was twitching slightly. The stench it was emitting was horrific, and Sasuke shut his eyes as they began to water. He held his nose, and jumped over to the twitching organ. He gripped the slimy organ, and while hanging by one hand, he pulled out his katana once more. With one great motion, he stabbed Kyuubi's brain._

…

_Kyuubi let out a roar of pain, and stamped on the ground with his large paws. Sasuke nearly went flying, but managed to keep his grip. Over and over again, he stabbed Kyuubi's life source. Kyuubi let out a shriek._

_No…_

_It wasn't Kyuubi's shriek…_

_It was the shriek of a young man._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_In the monster he had become._

_Kyuubi's legs buckled, and he slumped over onto the floor. His heart had stopped pumping the blood to his legs, but…_

_One of Kyuubi's large red eyes turned onto Sasuke, who had just jumped off of Kyuubi's ear. Sasuke looked sickly, which confirmed it when he bent over double, retching violently. Kyuubi snapped at Sasuke, who barely had enough time to stand up straight from vomiting. This time though, Kyuubi got him._

_Kyuubi picked Sasuke up in between his large pointed teeth, and flung Sasuke upwards. Sasuke felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face, as Kyuubi opened his jaws from underneath him. As he fell down to Earth…_

_The sound of a kunai clashing colliding into skin was heard. Sasuke looked down at the ground to see Sakura standing up, still bleeding profusely, but a determined look in her eyes. Her pink hair, which was stained with blood hung damply around her face, drenched with sweat. "SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed. "Hold on until the blows to his brain kick in! It always takes a while!"_

_Sasuke, gritting his teeth, already knew this. The real question was; how the hell was he s'posed to keep fighting until Kyuubi finally realized he had been stabbed in the brain over 10 freakin' times?!_

_Sasuke fell to the ground, and ran. He ran as quickly as he could, far away from his best friend. _

_No…Kyuubi wasn't his best friend. Somewhere inside of that fox, Uzumaki Naruto was screaming, tears running down his face._

"_TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! THIS ISN'T ME! I'M SORRY! SO SORRY!" Naruto screamed, pressed up again the inside of Kyuubi's mind, tears staining his face, dampening the blonde hairs that fell in front of his face, messed up and mattered. Suddenly, Naruto's vision went blank._

"_It begins."_

_Excruciating pain shot up Naruto's body, earning a shriek from the Hokage. Quickly, the pain went out of Naruto's body, and shot straight up Kyuubi's spine._

_Kyuubi twitched, and took a step back._

"_No…" He muttered, looking straight at Sasuke. "This couldn't be…"_

_Kyuubi looked blankly up. _

"_He just killed his best friend, and namely, me."_

_Kyuubi's vision flashed white. He let out a large roar, and slumped down onto the ground. Slowly however, something happened which made Sasuke and Sakura's blood run cold._

_Kyuubi's skin began flaking away, and soon after, instead of a demon lying there, it was something else._

_Something horrible._

_Two dead Hokage's lay upon the ground._

…

_Sasuke didn't know how it happened. How the hell did Yondaime get there?! Naruto was the one inside!! Wait…_

_Yondaime died, sealing Kyuubi in Naruto…_

_Was it possible…_

_Did Yondaime AND Kyuubi both live inside Naruto…?_

_If he heard correctly that one time, Itachi stated that Naruto was the Fourth's legacy… So, was it possible that Yondaime was living inside Naruto, causing him to become more like the Fourth? Or was this all just a trick of the mind? Yondaime used the technique when the Death God steals both of your souls, and the two conflicted will battle forever and ever… So, was it possible that Yondaime and Kyuubi were battling inside of Naruto's body all this time?_

_Sasuke stared blankly at the two dead men on the ground. Sakura whimpered slightly, and ran over to them. Sasuke followed after her soon after. She knelt beside the two men, and put her fingers up to their throats. _

"_No pulse." She whispered. She looked up at Sasuke, tears welling up in her emerald eyes. Sasuke dropped to his knees, and felt tears run down his face._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Savior of Konoha. Defeater of Kyuubi no Youko. Murderer of his best friend._

_Wait…_

_Suddenly, Sasuke's vision went white. The next thing he knew, there was a sharp pain spreading from his brain, to his temples, to his eyes._

_Sasuke felt a scream escape his lips, and slumped over onto the ground. The pain… It was excruciating. No words could describe it… The pain of burning flames, spreading from his brain, straight to his eyes… _

"_Sasuke-kun?! What is going on?!"_

_He could barely hear Sakura's words. He simply let out a scream of pain, and held up a wavering hand. Sakura grabbed it, and squeezed it tight._

_This was a lot like what happened 7 years ago, in the Forest of Death. Sasuke, screaming in pain, of something evil he let happen. Sakura, holding his hand, through tears begging him to hold on…_

_After a long while, Sasuke felt the pain subside. Through shut eyes, he turned his head up at Sakura. As he slowly opened them, Sakura gasped slightly._

_For a good reason, too. For now in Sasuke's eyes, there was a small pinwheel, behind a red background._

_Mangekyou Sharingan._

_Sasuke collapsed on the floor again, and let out a strangled sob. He didn't want this… _

_He promised to never be the savior…_

_He promised to never follow in Itachi's footsteps after he killed the clan…_

_He promised to never kill his best friend…_

_He just broke all those promises._

_Sakura pulled him against her chest, and it was there that Uchiha Sasuke got the Mangekyou Sharingan, and sobbed over everything he had done._

Now, Sasuke could say, "Hell YES something bad happened that day!!" He was horrified at himself, for what he had done. He knew it was all to save Konoha… But he had killed the Hokage in the process.

Really, he had saved Naruto from himself, hadn't he?

At least he hoped so…

As Sasuke sobbed, Sakura realized that Itachi and Kisame had left a while back. Sasuke would have been pissed, if he wasn't so grief-stricken.

When they got back into Konoha, the silence murdered the two of their souls.

…

_The town was silent as Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura walked back through the Konoha gates. It had started to rain not long ago, and the residents didn't have an umbrella, or any sort of shelter. They simply stood in the street, looking out at the forgotten hero, Uchiha Sasuke, and Konohagakure's finest medic, Haruno Sakura, as they carried their Rokudaime and Yondaime back to the Hokage tower._

"_What the..?"_

"_How did the get Yondaime-sama's body?"_

"_How DARE they just carry them back in like that! They're the best Hokage's we ever had!"_

"_It doesn't matter, Satsu… They're both dead."_

"_Rokudaime-sama? DEAD?!"_

"_How did this happen?"_

_Whispers flew all around Sasuke and Sakura. They didn't care, however. Both of their heads were down, their gaze refusing to meet anybody others. Their tears mingled with the falling rain, leaving streaks down their faces._

_Sasuke and Sakura carried the two greatest Hokage's how ever lived back to the tower, where the Godaime was._

"_Sakura-chan, Sasuk-" Tsunade never finished. She stared blankly at the pair's tear-stained faces, and then her eyes traveled down to the two bodies in their arms. _

_Her eyes widened._

"_Oh my God!"_

_She didn't even question why Yondaime was there. She placed a hand on Naruto's cold cheek, and looked at Sasuke and Sakura, expecting one of them to say "April Fools!" or it was all just a joke. However, the pun never came. _

_All that was there was silence._

…

Tsunade had cried then, for the loss of Konoha's Rokudaime. Not long after, Itachi and Kisame returned to Konoha. This time, Sasuke killed Itachi. But, before Itachi died, he told someone something very important…

…

_As Sasuke slammed his Chidori into his brother's chest, nothing else was heard for miles around than the piercing scream that came out of Itachi's mouth. Blood splattered across the dirty ground, and a light rainfall sprinkled the Uchiha's with rain. Itachi slumped over on the ground, clutching his chest where Raikiri hit it. He looked up at Sasuke, his little brother. He let out a hacking cough, and hissed, "Well done, Sasuke. Too bad you probably won't be able to live with yourself after this. After all, you already killed Uzumaki."_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but then spat, "What the hell are you talking about, Itachi?! I will restore the Uchiha clan to its full glory, again! And this time, you won't be there to kill them all, you sick bastard!!"_

_Itachi smirked, and snickered slightly. "Look around the Konoha area, and ask around for a young woman named Cookie. She'll tell you everything. Tell her that I won't see her anymore."_

_And with that, Itachi slumped over on the ground, dead._

…

Sasuke, although his hatred for his brother was still there, went looking for 'Cookie'. What he wondered however, was what she could tell him that he didn't already know. When he finally found her, he was in for a shock.

…

_Sasuke had slipped down the small dirt hole, eyeing the dirt walls suspiciously as if they would have caved in on him the moment he took his eyes off them. When he ran into a small trapdoor which was on the ceiling, he knocked on it twice. After a moment, it creaked open, and he climbed up._

_He found himself in a small room, neatly furnished and had a small fire. In front of that fire was a small, furry rug. A young, cheery voice called out, "Just a minute!" from one of the other rooms. Sasuke sat down in one of the armchairs near the fire, and looked around. Upon the wall, there was a picture of a star. Sasuke examined it for a moment, until a young woman came out of the room next door. She had a smile on her face, and was wearing a mesh top, along with baggy black shorts. Her eyes were a light, wispy grey, and strangely enough, her left eye had a brown splodge in the top of it. Her hair was spiked at the top, and it was long. Her bangs were a hot pink, and her hair color was dark-green. She looked at Sasuke, and opened her mouth in surprise, but then smiled._

"_Oh! You must be Itachi's little brother. What brings you here?"_

_Sasuke nodded. "Yes. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Are you the one identified as 'Cookie'?" Cookie raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. _

"_Erm, yeah… Why are you here? And how did you even get my address?"_

"_Itachi's dead."_

_Cookie stopped, and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "What did you say?"_

"_Itachi's dead. I killed him."_

_Cookie opened her mouth, but then sighed, and sunk into the closest chair. "He told me this day would come." She sighed, rubbing her head. She crouched on the edge of the seat, her knees coming up to her chin. She placed her elbows on the seat of the chair, rested her head on her hands, and said, "He was waiting for the day you killed him."_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, he was waiting?"_

_Cookie grimaced. "He never told you, did he?"_

"_Told me what?!"_

"_Fine, fine. I'll tell you. But, the saying 'The Good Die Young'? That's true. It took a helluva lot of coaxing and dango, but I got the truth out of him. This is what happened."_

…

_It had been approximately one week since Itachi had became an ANBU. He was at home one day, when a cold chill settled over him. He shuddered slightly, put down the scroll he had been reading on his desk, and looked out of his window. It was nearly nighttime, twilight was nearly over. It was a cloudless light, approximately 25°C. As he looked up into the sky however, one thing stood out…_

…_The two large, red clouds that hung above the Uchiha district. One lay further away from him, but the other lay directly over the Uchiha mansion._

_Usually he didn't believe in signs, but Itachi felt his blood run cold. Was this a sign of some sort? He had heard about an organization with a cloud as the emblem… What was it called… Dawn? Akatsuki?_

_For one of the first times in his young life, he felt genuine fear. What was this? Did that organization want him to join, or something? Was this some initiation process?_

_But, there were two clouds in the Uchiha district… Who else was there? Shisui?_

_Itachi paused. Shisui…_

_Did they want both Shisui and him to join?_

_He ran down the stairs, and straight out of the front door, not even acknowledging his mother or father. He sprinted all the way to the river he always met Shisui by, and stopped in his tracks. Shisui was already there._

"_Shisui!" Itachi called out, urgency in his voice. "What's going on? What's with the clouds? Is this a sign for us? Shisu-"_

_Shisui held his hand up at him, his Sharingan activated. "Itachi. You do realize what this means, right?"_

_Itachi frowned slightly. "Is it…Akatsuki?"_

_Shisui nodded. "Yeah. They must want us to come and join them."_

"_But…Why us?"_

"_Itachi, we are the prodigy children of our clan. We have the Sharingan, and thus, we would a perfect new set of toys for their sick organization." Shisui said darkly, a hint of bitterness in his voice. Itachi took a breath in, but then nodded._

"_Well, what will do then?"_

"_Well…It's a lose/lose situation, Itachi. You do realize why, don't you?"_

_Itachi nodded. "If we don't join by choice, they'd force us in by force…And most likely kill our family, first, just so we have nothing else to live for."_

_Itachi stopped. "That would include Sasuke."_

_Shisui nodded. "Do you really want Sasuke to die?"_

_Itachi slumped slightly, his bangs hiding his face from view. "I want Sasuke to be the best he can…"_

_Shisui sighed, and walked over to Itachi. "What can you do to make sure Sasuke doesn't die?"_

_Itachi pondered over this for a moment, but then was struck by a thought. "No…Shisui…I couldn't do that. I couldn't kill my family."_

"_Why couldn't you? The Akatsuki wouldn't notice that one little boy wasn't killed. He would get away, virtually unscathed."_

"_Yes…But, how would Sasuke survive?"_

"_He would, easily. He is a strong child."_

"_Yeah…But, I can't kill my family…"_

"_Can't you? They rest all their hope on our shoulders… They think we're the only ones that can keep this pathetic clan up… Your father refuses to even talk to Sasuke, let alone train him. Who actually deserves to continue living besides Sasuke?"_

_Itachi paused. That was a very good question… Still…_

"_They're our family, Shisui. It's morally injust."_

"_Is it?"_

_Itachi stopped. No, it wasn't._

"_What about you, Shisui?"_

_Shisui let out a quiet chuckle, and muttered, "I would rather die than join their ranks. You have a reason to live, so don't even try." He said sharply, watching Itachi open his mouth. He frowned. "Itachi, you are probably the best ninja in this clan. You may as well join the Akatsuki, and keep on living…Unlike me."_

_Itachi said urgently, "Why would you die, though? How? Who…" He trailed off when he saw the look in Shisui's eyes._

"_No. Not on your life."_

_Shisui chuckled. "Itachi, you are a genius child, you know that?" He sighed, and slumped slightly, and continued to talk. "Everybody rests their hopes on me. When the clan screws up, I'm blamed for it. I'm unhappy, Itachi. So, that's why I want you to kill me."_

"_Shisui…"_

"_You'd get the Mangekyou Sharingan. Don't you want that?"_

_Itachi opened his mouth, but then confusedly looked at Shisui. "The Mangekyou Sharingan?"_

"_I'm surprised your father told you about it."_

"_No…He didn't tell me. I read it up one time, when I overheard father talking about it. You can get it by killing your best friend, and through it, you get the Uchiha clans two most powerful attacks, Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu."_

_Shisui nodded. "Do you want them."_

"_It would be good and all, but I…I would never kill you, Shisui."_

"_Itachi…Just push me in the river. Simple."_

"_Shisui…"_

"_Do it!" Shisui whispered, urgency in his voice. "Just do it!"_

_Itachi gulped, and looked up at his best friend. "Is this really what you want?"_

"_Yes, Itachi...Yes."_

_Itachi gulped weakly; he could hear his conscious knowing away at his heart. He walked over to Shisui and murmured, "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be, Itachi. You're making a depressed person very happy." The two walked over to the river. Shisui looked back at him. "You alright, kid?"_

_Itachi nodded weakly, feeling sick to the stomach. He shut his eyes, and gave Shisui a shove in the back. He fell gracefully into the river, and looked one last time at Itachi's face. He slowly waved his hand, as he sunk to the bottom of the river._

_After a couple of minutes, Itachi felt a slight pain near his eyes. He winced slightly, and rubbed his temples. _

"_What's happening?"_

_The next thing he knew, white flashed his vision, and a scream escaped his lips._

…

Itachi had gotten the Mangekyou Sharingan at that moment, filling him with great sorrow, pain, but yet, a sense of superiority.

Now that Shisui was dead, there was only one thing left to do.

Write the end of the Uchiha Clan in the pages of life.

Take the lead role and act out the one play that Konohagakure would be talking about for centuries…

The massacre of the Uchiha Clan.

…

_Itachi walked home in silence, gingerly touching the area around his newly-created Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. He blinked frequently, and had a frown upon his face. Sasuke wasn't home…So he'd have to do it now._

_What would happen when Sasuke got back, though? He could imagine the dialogue now…_

"_Nii-san, why did you do this?!" Sasuke screamed, tears dripping down his cheeks._

"_Because the Akatsuki would of killed you along with the rest of the clan if I didn't do it first."_

_Nope, definitely not. If he told Sasuke the truth, he would go after the Akatsuki himself, to get Itachi back…_

_And he would be killed, so Itachi's plan would be useless._

_But…_

_What if he said something that would make Sasuke hate him?_

"_I did it to test my strength, little brother."_

_If he said that, Sasuke would hate him… And train, and train, and train some more, until he could kill him…_

_Itachi stopped. Wait a moment…_

_If Sasuke hated him, he would keep his emotions bottled up inside of him… _

_Train until he was strong, and kill Itachi… Then, he wouldn't be able to hold his emotions any longer, fall in love with young woman, get married, restore the Uchiha clan… And when Sasuke could kill Itachi, he would be able to protect those he loves…_

_Yes… If Itachi made Sasuke hate him, Sasuke would kill him, and restore the Uchiha clan… _

_But… Would he want to be killed himself?_

_Itachi sighed deeply, and stared up at the now dark sky. He was a monster… He had killed his best friend, and now he was going to kill all his family…_

_It wouldn't matter if he was killed. He's nothing more than a monster._

…

"_All in all, neither you or Itachi are evil. You were both just misguided." Cookie finished, a hint of sadness and bitterness in her voice. She looked sharply up at Sasuke, who's face was blank._

"_You alright, kid?"_

_Sasuke slumped down in the chair._

_So… Itachi had a decent reason to kill off his family then, after all._

_He sighed, and stood up. He looked at her straight in the eye with a hard glare. She blinked twice, and said childishly, "It's not nice to stare."_

"_How did you know this?"_

_Cookie chuckled slightly, and looked over to the side. "I was in the Akatsuki for a temporary amount of time. I coaxed that information out of Itachi-sama, but…"_

_She stopped for a moment, sighed, and continued._

"_I never admitted it to anyone, but I actually fancied him." Sasuke gagged slightly, and recoiled. _

"_What did you say?!"_

_Cookie smirked, and nodded. "Yeah. Your brother was pretty hot, y'know."_

"_B-But…D-Did h-h-he…?"_

"_No. He didn't love me in return. He realized I loved him, but even try to make an effort to respond to my feelings." She sighed, and leant back into the chair._

"_So that's how Sakura must of felt when we were Genin…" Sasuke said to himself, rubbing his temples. He looked up at Cookie, and said blankly, "He said that he won't be seeing you anymore."_

"_Hahaha. No kidding. He's DEAD, idiot."_

_Sasuke frowned at her. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "He knew, but I never got to tell him…"_

_She sighed again, and hid her face in her hands. "You better leave."_

_Sasuke nodded, and walked out of the room, down the trapdoor, leaving behind what could have possibly been the only woman in the world who could have ever harvested feelings for the cold-hearted Uchiha prodigy, who killed his own clan._

…

When Sasuke got back to Konoha, he was greeted by Sakura. He didn't respond to her. He walked all the way to the Uchiha mansion, eyes down, avoiding talking to anybody. When he got back, he pushed the front door open.

_The door his brother had ran out of to go meet Shisui._

He walked up the old, creaky stairs.

_The stairs Itachi used to carry him up when he had fallen asleep downstairs._

He slid off his clothes, and stepped into the shower. He barely noticed the boiling hot water hit his skin, leaving a mark. He slumped down against the wall.

_So._

_All of these years…_

_Lusting over power and the murder of Itachi…_

_They were all pointless, because he was innocent, eh?_

_I could have paid attention to the dreams I had during puberty instead of hiding it under cold indifference._

_But I didn't._

_I killed the man who saved my life._

_Aniki. Older brother._

_Weasel._

_Uchiha Itachi._

He sighed deeply. Damn, this week had been nothing but bad news after bad news.

But, what goes up, must come down.

Or vice versa, in Sasuke's case.

Not long after Sasuke had discovered the truth about Itachi, the rest of the Akatsuki came in a homicide attempt. Godaime had lead her country once more, taking over the Rokudaime's position.

Konohagakure had prevailed. They took down all of the evil organization of the Akatsuki. They had a bit of trouble, but the Sand helped them out, by a determined Kazekage who had been killed once by the evil organization, his older sister who was very much in love with a certain lazy genius, and his older brother who worked alongside a certain dogman.

It was over.

There was nobody else to kill.

Evil had disappeared from the world.

Well…Nearly.

A million miles away, a person was crawling feebly on the dirt ground, bleeding everywhere his skin was visible. His torn Akatsuki cloak was lying on a jagged rock, and he was wearing nothing more than a thin mesh shirt and pants. His thick, spiked, auburn hair fell limply around his face, dark splodges where blood had stained his hair. He let out a wheezy cough, spitting up blood as he did so. He opened his crimson/lavender eyes, he squinted up into the sunlight. He glared up at the sky, watching the birds fly around in the sky.

_Maybe this is the end… Maybe it's goodbye._

He pondered for a moment. _Would anybody care if I left this world?_

_No…_

_Nobody would realise it, but there is more evil in this world…_

_More than you can ever imagine…_

…

Sakura let out a scream of pain, as she writhed about underneath the bed sheets. She held up a wavering hand, and choked out, "Sasuke…Kun…"

A hand grabbed her own. Sasuke looked down at his wife with wide eyes.

He opened his mouth, but shut it once more when she let out a scream of pain, pushing as hard as she could. He stroked her hand, worry filling up his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…I…I can't take this…"

"Yes you can…You're strong…"

"Sasuke-kun! I can't!" Sakura looked up at Sasuke with pain-filled eyes. She could feel it; she wasn't going to make it through labor.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he said urgently, "Tsunade-sama, she-"

"She'll make it, or I'm not the Hokage!" Tsunade hollered, glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke glared back at her, but then turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Oh GOD, Sasuke, you're having the next one!!!" She screamed, grabbing the Uchiha by the collar. "Just because you don't have to do this don't mean you get it easy!!! I'm gonna work you like a dog when I'm out of here!!!" She screeched, shaking him violently.

"It's a boy!" Shizune cheered, gathering the baby in her arms. "A healthy one, too!"

Sakura stopped shaking Sasuke, and let out a scream.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke said urgently, panic in his eyes. Was she ok?!

Tsunade ran over to her apprentice, and pumped chakra into her. Sakura was writhing in pain, panting.

"What's going on? Is she having twins?" Sasuke hollered, determined to know what was going on. Sakura suddenly slumped back on her pillows.

Tsunade's eyes widened. She began pouring her own chakra into Sakura's vital points. Sasuke felt his blood run cold.

"W…What's h-happening?"

Tsunade yelled, "SHIZUNE! Get off your ass and help me!!" Shizune jumped up and started pouring her own chakra into Sakura. Sasuke felt his heart sink.

_No…_

After a bit, Tsunade signaled for Shizune to stop. Her expression was unreadable.

"Tsunade-sama? What happened?!" Sasuke bellowed, slamming his fists onto the bed.

Tsunade whispered the answer.

"She's left us."

Sasuke's vision went blank.

After that, nothing else mattered.

…

It was 18 years since that fateful day. Konohamaru had taken up being Hokage, and he was standing on top of Hokage Mountain, along with a black-haired young man. His vivid green eyes were staring out over the village, alert and sharp. Konohamaru coughed, and he looked sharply at him.

"Sachi-san, do you think we should call it a night?"

Sachi gave him a lopsided smile, and nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama." Konohamaru nodded back at him, and the two walked back down to the soil Sachi's family had lived.

Uchiha.

Sachi bade Konohamaru farewell, and traveled to the Uchiha district, where the memorial was.

The memorial of his parents.

Sachi sighed, and knelt down. He gently touched the two gravestones in front of him, which were cold and smooth. They both read something about his parents.

_Uchiha Sakura_

_Died giving birth to Uchiha Sachi._

_Aged 21._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Committed seppuku after his wife died._

_Aged 22._

Sachi sighed, and clasped his hands together. He said a quick prayer for his parents, and rose from the ground.

_Why did they have to leave me?_

Sachi walked away from the gravestones.

_It doesn't matter…_

_Nothing matters anymore…_

_The Rokudaime died, so did my parents… Uncle Itachi…(1) _

Sachi sighed, and stared up at the sky. Light rain had began to fall.

_The sky is crying again._

_Neverending tears falling from the skies…_

_Even so, why is there no tears falling from my eyes?_

**Even if we continue fighting, will it matter what we achieve if feel dead inside?**

**(1) AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Uncle Itachi?! That's gold. xD**

**Graaah, crappy ending. –is shot-**

**Thanks for reading this draggy, draggy story. **

**Let me know about spelling errors. I only skimmed through it. **


End file.
